


moebius

by CoraClavia



Category: Castle
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraClavia/pseuds/CoraClavia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's the same coffee I've always gotten you."</p><p>Season 8, post-PhDead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	moebius

Morning sun streamed through the windows as Castle tapped on the open door to Beckett’s office. “Morning. Coffee?”

“Thanks.” She took the cup. “Have you been getting something different recently?”

Castle frowned, puzzled. “No, it’s the same coffee I’ve always gotten you. Why?”

“It doesn’t taste like it used to.”

“Did you expect it to? I started getting you coffee a long time ago. Coffee changes, you know.”

She had a lot of questions, strange, formless wondering clogging her mind, but she couldn’t figure out how to verbalize what she really wanted to ask. “I guess it does.”

“Is there some quota?” he asked curiously.

“What?” Kate held her breath, but there was no edge in his voice, only mild curiosity.

“Does a certain number of coffees equal some specific number of years with you? Did I run out?”

“What do you mean?”

“When I first started getting you coffee, I couldn’t just tell you I loved you,” he said quietly. “But now I can. This -” he held up his cup - “this isn’t some magical subtext anymore. I thought we were past this.”

She swallowed, nodding slowly. “I suppose after eight years, and marrying you, I shouldn’t expect you to chase me like you used to.”

“What would be the point?” Castle shrugged. “I chase you, we fall in love, we get married. You push me away. Why would I start chasing you again?”

“You don’t want to?”

“It’s not that.” His voice was warm. “We could be talking about the future. Talking about having kids. Setting up that scholarship fund in your mother’s memory, the one we talked about but never started. You and I could be real partners in life. Instead, I’m bringing you coffee. Playing at whatever this game is you’ve decided to play instead of letting me be your husband.”

“Castle -”

“Just - will you just think about it?” He held up his hand. “And if you still want your morning coffee, I can certainly deliver it. Although at this point, I have to wonder why.”

The breath caught in her chest.

“Castle. You know I love you, don’t you?”

He gave her a smile, a small, vacant look that belonged on a book jacket.

“I know. And you know I love you. So - if you decide you want to be married, let me know. Because I really have no idea why we’re doing this. It’s not fun anymore, Kate.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I dragged myself through the first three episodes of season 8 and the promo for the fourth and then I stopped watching.


End file.
